Quest in Equestria
The Clam Loungers decide to finally visit Equestria, where they discover that it's not too different from Equaria except for the wonder and beauty. However, they discover something big is happening aside from having to deal with the Sea Squirrel Deviants: The Storm King is still seeking revenge for the defeat of his family, the Storm Clan, and has ended up mysteriously joining forces with Conquerius, whom he learned about and resurrected along with his scepter thanks to his absorbed magic connections to The Singularity King, as the two have allied with each other to ensure their respective universes pay for each others' destruction. The Lodgers and Loungers end up discovering that these two combined are twice as formidable as they were before, as they plan to do the same plan the SS Deviants are right now: Steal the most powerful Equestrian relics from all corners of the world, and use them to get what they 'deserve', as while Conquerius and Storm King wish to use the magic to give themselves the power of more than a thousand armies, albeit having to share, but the Deviants aim to use it to terrorize their UUniverses, ignorant to the fact that Equestrian magic is unable to exist properly within another UUniverses without a sentient mind to guide it. Thus, the two dimension twin hero groups have to do what they can to keep these two from doing any real damage, and travel great distances outside Equestria once more to do so, meeting new friends like Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Capper, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, and the Guardians of Harmony, as well as new ones. Will they succeed? Scenes 'Prologue' 'Conquerius Resurrected' Storm Clan Hideout *???: Alright, alright, go to the magic bills later! I didn't even know you had to pay for the use of magic! *???: Spell Services are demanding your overdue payment paid, sir! *???: Ugh, where's Meden when you need him? Just put it on my to-do list! We have work to do. (A familiar statue was repaired and Conquerius was resurrected)... *Conquerius:... Wh... Where am I? *???: You could say you're in the same place, yet at the same time... (He is approached by the Storm King)... Not. *Conquerius:... Uhhh... Do I know you? *Storm King: Probably could almost. I'm technically you in the Lodgers' UUniverses, where you are. The Sea Squirrel Deviation told me about you, so I had some of my family's scientist Opibus' dimension magic bring you here. I am Sacana Storm. But you can call me by my trademark name, the Storm King. *Conquerius: So you're me in this dimension? That would explain the handsomeness. *Storm King: Right back at you, dude! *Conquerius: So does that technically mean we're exactly alike? *Storm King: You could say that. Let's see. (The two sung this) *(Icky): "Well THAT killed any and all seriousness about a Storm King and Conguerious Team-Up." *(Sparx): You mean it wasn't already by their amateur personalities? *(Icky):... Touché. *???: "AHEM! Okay, we brought back your doppleganger, now you better pay up?!" *Conguerus: "Uh, wait, who was that?" *Storm King: "Don't worry, I'll deal with this.... Okay spoilsports, you can show yourself now." *Conquerius: Who, are you talking to? *Storm King: "The guys that helped me brought you back." *Conquerius:... And who would that be? *???: Me. (They turn around to see a Hydrocabiais)... I'm from Spell Services' new interdimensional division, and secretly part of the Sea Squirrel Deviation, (With a raygun and frightening Conquerius) BUT I DIDN'T TELL YOU THAT, (He put it away) and I am now awaiting the bits you owe. *Storm King: Here's my payment for both this and the overdue payment! Take it or leave it. (Gives the Sea Squirl a bag of coins no bigger then a baseball). *Sea Squirl Magicer: "..... You're lucky that, based in the state I had found you in, I came to expect that you wouldn't exactly be rich." *Storm King: "WELL EXCUSE ME THAT UNTIL YOU RESTORED ME, THAT I WAS MOSTLY CURSED INTO A SEAWEEDER BY ABYISSWISH AFTER SHE WAS PURIFIVED FROM BEING ABYISMALWISH?! I'm surprised you managed to stole me from her of all creatures!" *Sea Squirl Magicer: "We have our ways. I'll be generious enough to only come after the rest of the due payment until AFTER you guys win big! I'll help myself to Equestria's treasury should you guys be able to congure it." *Conguerus: "I don't see why we should let you boss us around, you rodent!" *Storm King: "Hey, remember that this guy restored me from being a seaweeder, and had you brought back to life! And that we're both abit dry in the magic department! We're kinda at his mercy for the time allowing." *Conguerus: ".... Damn. Your right. It is no secret that I am alittle drained of magic after my.... Exspearience." *Sea Squirl Magicer: "Yeah that's right, tough guys. I'm basicly your wrathful god now. So ya better treat me with some respect!" *Storm King: "Ya know, Steve Jileeve is kinda a weird god name." *Steve Jileeve: "Hey, we Jileeves were great magic users, and I was gonna become a Magilo User until that psycopath Jakamor bullied the Magilo Councilers into letting him try and kill me! That crazy lizard killed my family, and over what?! Because of Xandronian founding the VA which so happened to wrecked Jenovis? I mean, never mind that Xandronian was an individual and CLEARLY represented himself and those deluded fantasies, but the rest of us had to suffer because of him being stupid?! I, lost my family to something I was helpless to stop! Hence why I'm being gentle to you two. You guys lost your families too." *Storm King: "Ehhhhh, yeah, but, to be fair, unlike yours, our families were legitamently evil, so, it wasn't like our enemies just did it for lols." *Conguerus: "Our vengance for our families are more out of arbatery villain principals." *Steve Jileeve: "Hear me out! Fact of the matter is, if we can congure Equestria, we could then be able to go after a powerful soul jewel known as the Gem of Souls. We, can use that, to restore our familes!" *Storm King: "Oh that's a big game your talking pal! I hear talk that the gem is BAD NEWS!" *Steve Jileeve: "So I heard of it's high risk factor. Luckly for you, I learned enough Necromancy that I can be the first mortal to be able to handle that gem." *Conguerius: ".... You're saying that this gem will bring back my family, who had been slained for a long time?" *Steve Jileeve: "In the right circumstances, it can bring ANYTHING back to life." *Storm King: "Well tecnecally my family isn't dead as more like imprisoned as solid objects." *Steve Jileeve: "But it CAN instintly restore them! And I heard that your father died in being transformed into an object himself! The gem, can bring him back!" *Storm King: ".... Ahhhh, I see what you're cooking up here!" *Steve: But know that it doesn't come cheap! *Storm King:... Is everything a business to you and Spell Services? *Steve: Was it ever? So, we have a deal? *Storm King: Fine, I'll pay you anything, as long as the job is done. Better have a money-back guarantee! *Steve: Sorry, but Spell Services gives no refunds. You get the service and you pay for it, and that's it! Good day! (He teleported away) *Conquerius:... That guy's a d***. *Storm King: "Yes, but he's a d*** that got us by the d***s. We kinda have to listen to him until our power's restored and/or we get our families back." *Conquerus: "Well, better make the most of it and start making plans. So, I trust that your without an army yourself?" *Storm King: "In more painful ways then one." *Conquerus: "I know the feeling. It's highly unlikely my old army would stick to my clan's ways after I'm gone. So, how's about, we make our own armies? I mean, litterally, make them." *Storm King: "You mean, WITHOUT magic?" *Conquerus: "Well yes, like, an automaton army. But question is.... Where are we gonna get a robotic army on short-notice?" *Strom King: "Well, it can't be through the rest of the Devients Steve was from! Imagine what the rest of them would be like." *Congureus: "...... How often has this world been invaded by machines?" *Storm King: "I heard alot of times to the point that they have this cyborg alien named Electross that keeps reminants of villain teams invadtion machines and gives them a new lif- OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! That's it! We kidnap that Electross guy and force those machines to serve us, or he dies! Brillient!" *Congureus: "But that depends..... Where IS this Electross." *Storm King: "Either a secret pony place named Hayfield 64, or, "The School of Friendship"... Ugh, how Sesime Street can ya get?" *Congureus: "Well, if it's either of those places, which both sound very well protected, then we're out of luck. Places like that sound too well secure for us in our state." 'The Loungers In Equestria' 'Steve's Secret Plans' 'Going To Klugetown and Seaquestria' 'Fight For The Jewel Of Souls' 'Defeating Steve/Storm King and Conquerius Become Seaweeders' *Steve was kneeling the ground phathicly, as the Loungers with the Main 7 and Equaria 6 have successfully protected the Jewel of Soul from Steve as Storm King and Congurious were seen being dragged off by Abysswish with her giant octopus friend. *Hellflame was restored to normal from her Obsidian Prison by the Demon Vultures. *Steve looked in utter fear at the restored Hellflame! *Steve: "UGH?! OH CRAP NO?!" *Hellflame: "(Levitates the jewel back on her chest)...... Your cruel actions have warrented a punishment only befiting of a reckless fool like you!" *Steve: "(Gets scared like the phathic cowerd he is) Wait, wait, hear me out on this lady! See, my spieces were a victim of a fairly recent genoside commited by the worse guy ever to be granted a govermental position cause of ill-placed sympathy, and-" *Hellflame: "AND YOU WANTED THE JEWEL OF SOULS FOR REVENGE?!" *Steve: "What? No, noooo, it, (Nerviously pulls on his collar), It was for the noble mission of reviving the victims of the genoside." *Pinkie: "Liar liar plants for hire! Duh, PANTS ON FIRE! You spefificly said you wanted to use the jewel to suck up the soul of every AUUian as part of one of Warley's horrorable plans!" *Steve: "(Got nerviously beyond his coolness as he sweated like a bitch) Uh, (Nervious incompident laughter), Miniture Equines say the darnest things, am I right?" *Hellframe stared both angerly and unimpressed. *Cluckly: "(Chuckles), Mate, you, are, ROYALLY boned." *Steve: "(As Hellflame levitated up to where the jewel is) Wait wait wait WAIT, I am very good at making deals with people, I know alot of guys that get what I need for them, I'm very good at pleasing people, just please let me go and I'll make sure the deviation never bothers you again, I- (Starts feeling his soul being dragged out) AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH?! I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING 50% OFF?! (His Soul is half-way out) OKAY, OKAY, 90% OFF?! THAT'S THE CHEAPEST I CAN GO?! (His Soul is completely exposed) AAAAAAAH?! I'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT FOR ABSOLUTELY FREE?! I'LL EVEN THROW A FREE BIRD TOY FOR WHEN YOU HAVE BORING DAYS AT PROTECTING THE FANCY JEWEL, I- (The Soul gets completely sucked out of him as Steve died and crumbled into dust)" *Steve's Soul: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! WAIT, WAIT, SPARE ME NOW, AND I'LL EXPOSE WARLEY'S HIDEY HOLE FOR YOU SO YOU CAN TAKE HIS SOUL INSTEAD?!" *Hellflame: "In meaning no true offence to snakes, BUT YOU ARE A SLIMY SERPENT FOR PUSHING YOUR OWN LEADER UNDER THE BUS FOR YOUR ACTIONS?! ERGO, THAT PROVES ANY WORD YOU SAY ISN'T TO BE TRUSTED?!" *Steve's Soul: "NO PLEASE, NO, NO, NO, (The Jewel started sucking him in) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (Gets completely sucked in as the echo faded)......" *Sonny: "..... (Sighs).... Ya brought this to yourself, Steve." *A zap was heard as the Storm King and Congurious were heard screaming! *Raindow Dash: "That sounded like Abysswish got things covered on Stormy and Congure-Head." *Comet: "Ohhh, let's see, I bet it'll be hilarious." Abysswish's Weedling Garden. *The Storm King and Congurious have been both turned into Seaweeders. *The Loungers and the Main 7 and Equaria Six began laughing uncontrolably! *Congurious: "..... First I died, then I was resserected by a counter-back-stabing rodent and got turned into, some kind of plant creature!" *Storm King: "It's called a Seaweeder, though sometimes Seaweedling depending on the culture, and.... Ya get used to it after awhile." *Congurious: "..... (Sighs), I least I can share this humiliation with you." *Storm King: "And that of any other Schmoe that upsetted Abysswish." *Squirk: "(His Seaweeder form was seen) HEY?! I RESENT THAT?!" *Storm King: "HEY, YOU KINDA DESERVE THAT FOR NOT HELPING ME OUT WHEN I FIRST CAME BACK, AND FOR GETTING ME HERE TO BEGIN WITH?!" *Squirk: "WELL AT LEAST YOU GOT WHY IT WAS THE CASE, YOU OVERGLORIFIVED APE?!" *Storm King: "SATYR?! SATYR, I AM A SATYR?!" *Congurious: "To be fair, you do process notable ape-like quilities." *Storm King: "NOT HELPING CON?!" *Congurious: "Right, sorry." *Storm King and Congurious began arguing with Squirk! *Abysswish: "..... Let's allow these villains to, stew in their own muck." *Jokey: "Gladly. Their arguement is cancerious." *The groups left the arguing Seaweeders to their devices. Transcript Coming soon... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841